Soviets (Command
The Soviet Union, sometimes known as the World Socialist Alliance, is an alliance of socialist states who appear in the Red Alert subseries of the RTS game series, Command and Conquer. Throughout the titles, they attempted to conquer the world (or in the original Red Alert, all of Europe) only for their grand plans to be foiled by the Allied Nations again and again. During their campaigns, the outcome usually consists of the original Premier being killed due to one reason or another, leaving the player to become the Premier of a Soviet Union that has effectively conquered the world. Unfortunately, the Soviet campaigns are not canon with the exception of only a hand-picked few, and it would have been too easy if the series ended with the Soviets conquering the world. The Soviet Generals usually use "strength in numbers" tactics to defeat their enemies, believing that assaulting with a large number of untrained units (Conscripts) and heavy tanks are the way to go. History Second World War In the Second World War in Europe, their air and ground power was unrivaled, but their navy was an after thought that was quickly surpassed by the Allied one. Stalin's 'Socialism in One Country' was soon to change in 1946. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards plans for world revolution and built up country's military might to do this. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. The European nations banded together to form the Allied Forces to resist the Soviet invasion. Although the USSR had the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by the Allies. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed personally by Allied Second in Command Nikos Stavros. With the defeat of the USSR, the Allies began to help rebuild the defeated nation. The USSR was stripped of much of its former glory, including most of its air force. The United States set up Alexander Romanov as a puppet ruler. Premier Romanov appeared to be a man of peace, and even founded the World Socialist Alliance to aid developing nations. However, the pacifism of Romanov was a ruse. Even though the United States did not have a strong participation in the European Campaign of the last war, with the exception of food, medical, and arms aids to the Allied Nations, Romanov blamed the United States for the defeat of the Red Army and the USSR. He believed that if the Americans did not help the Allies, Stalin may have pulled a victory against them. With the World Socialist Alliance, a supposed to be peaceful organisation of second-world countries which had a hidden agenda, he plotted to topple the United States. Unbeknownst to the Allies, the Soviet military was busy rearming and reorganizing itself for the coming conflict. Around this time a man known as Yuri, a master psychic, became Romanov's personal advisor, and directed the expansion of the Soviet psychic taskforce, the Psychic Corps. Third World War In 1972, the Soviet Union launched a surprise attack on the United States from the west, east and south. In the initial assault many major cities fell under Soviet control including, at one point, Washington D.C., where Yuri built a Psychic Beacon to take control of president Michael Dugan and General Ben Carville. While Soviet forces were busy in North America Premier Romanov deployed nuclear missiles to prevent the other members of the Allies from intervening. However, the Soviets did suffer some setbacks. Soviet tank columns were turned back at Colorado Springs and the President and top American generals were rescued from Washington D.C. in a daring raid. In an effort to put a quick end to the war, General Vladimir authorized the construction of a Psychic Amplifier in Chicago to mind-control the entire continent. When this was destroyed, he destroyed the city in a rage with a nuclear missile. Following this, Agent Tanya neutralized the Soviet missile threat by destroying the silos in Poland. This allowed the European allies to finally enter the war. Slowly, the United States and her allies counter-attacked and recaptured the occupied territories. When Einstein rebuilt the Chronosphere, Moscow was ready to be invaded in order to capture Romanov. The Premier was captured and placed under arrest; locking him up in the Tower of London. His notorious adviser, Yuri, escaped. Psychic Dominator Disaster Yuri soon surfaced after the Soviet defeat, and broadcast to the American President Dugan that he would conquer the world with his Psychic Dominators. The Allies used Einstein's Time Machine to travel back in time to stop Yuri. The Soviet Union, stopped in their tracks during their initial invasion of the USA by the time-travelling Allied forces, signed a treaty forming an alliance with the Allies in London and helped crush Yuri and hinder him of world domination in Antarctica. Post-war Crisis With Yuri's defeat it seemed peace would reign on the world. However, distrust between the Allies and the Soviet Union persisted. This would escalate into a post-war crisis between the two superpowers when the Allies, this time being the aggressors, attacked the Soviet army for the purpose of never being invaded again. Despite fierce resistance by the communists, the Allies pushed further in Soviet territory until they were right on the doorstep of Moscow. During the crisis however, a Soviet scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky developed a Time Machine based off the designs of Einstein's prototype under the supervision of Colonel Cherdenko. As the Allies assaulted Moscow and Premier Romanov fled from the city, Cherdenko convinced General Krukov and Zelinsky to use the Time Machine and erased Einstein at the Brussels International Physics conference in 1927. War of the Three Powers After erasing Einstein, the Soviets broke the Iron Curtain and stormed Western Europe. Without Einstein, the Allies were on the run, but the Soviets unknowingly spawned a new, Pacific-native, technologically advanced superpower: Japan, in the form of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Japanese invaded the USSR from the east and the Soviets were forced to push them out of their Motherland in retaking Leningrad, Krasna-45 Launch Facility and Vladivostok and other cities, which were attacked by Japanese forces. Meanwhile in Western Europe, the Allied Forces pushed back the Soviets behind the Iron Curtain in Eastern Europe, which remained under Soviet influence. The Soviets have also assassinated Emperor Yoshiro at Mt. Fuji (see: Operation "To Tame a Living God" for more info) and an alliance was made between the Allies and the USSR against the Empire. The two factions together pushed back the Imperials from Europe back to Tokyo and reduced the Empire into ruins of its former glory. After President Ackerman made a failed attempt to destroy Moscow and Soviet retaliation plans were discovered to strike undefended Allied cities using H-Bombs from Cuba, the alliance was off. The end result was the Siege of Leningrad in Operation: "The Moon Shall Never Have Them". By the war's end, the once-mighty Soviet Union had been reduced to no more than an occupied state, split into 15 different republics. Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov were captured and, for committing crimes against all of mankind, sentenced to Cryo-Prison permanently. The Uprising (Red Alert 3) But even with the strong presence of Allied occupational forces, not all Soviet forces surrendered. As the Uprising began in ernest, some formed a resistance movement under Dasha. The Soviet Underground's efforts and existence were officially ignored by the European Union which claimed the occupied territories were adapting enthusiastically to socio-economic changes. The Underground proved more capable or resilient than the Allies expected. The Soviets struck at a number of Futuretech installations and discovered the development of the Sigma Harmonizer, which EU President Rupert Thornley plans to use it to wipe the Soviet Union off the face of the Earth and time. The Underground eventually discovered the Harmonizer's location on Sigma Island and destroyed it before it could become fully operational. Since the Underground exposed Futuretech's dark secret, the Allies deemed the Soviet Underground to be trustworthy and pulled out their occupational forces out of Russia as a sign of goodwill. Millitary Throughout the series, the Soviets have been built around using overwhelming firepower and armor using heavy tanks and poorly trained soldiers. They almost always came off worse in terms of infantry but almost never in terms of vehicles. They are also capable of mass-producing these war machines unlike any other faction. Second World War During the Second World War, the Soviets had their nigh-unstoppable heavy tanks, but they also had a very strong air force. In terms of their navy, it was inferior to the Allies as they had a much larger variety of naval units at their disposal. Third World War As the Third World War erupted, the Soviet air force took a big hit as pretty much all of their jets were dissassembled following the Allied occupation. Where they improved, however, was their navy. The addition of the Dreadnoughts, large vessels that launched powerful rockets at targets, allowed them to strike fear into the Allies. The inclusion of the Kirov Airship, a powerful but slow zeppelin with an unlimited amount of bombs, and the Siege Chopper, helped to mitigate the hit they took to their air force. In addition, the Soviets began to greatly invest in tesla weaponry, by way of the Tesla Troopers and Tesla Tanks. Psychic Dominator Disaster Once again, the Soviets were hit hard following the balances of Yuri’s Revenge. Most of the faction’s greatest strengths were nerfed into the ground, but the addition of the Battle Bunker gave them a use for their infantry. War of the Three Powers The MiGs have finally re-emerged as air superiority fighters and the Siege Choppers have been replaced with the much more versatile Twinblades, which can carry a small battalion of infantry as well as a vehicle. This revitalization of the air force wasn’t the only area the Soviets had improved in, either. The rockets fired from Dreadnoughts and the new V4 Rocket Launchers could no longer be shot down, making them much more practical siege weapons and allowing the power of the Soviet navy to surpass the Allies’, but not the Empire of the Rising Sun’s. They are still very strong on the ground, with the addition of the next-generation Apocalypse Tanks and brand new Hammer Tanks, Sickle scout walkers, and various applications of tesla weaponry. The Uprising Seeing a need to expand their military in any way they could following the Allied occupation, the Soviet Underground utilized older, failed prototypes that were cast off before the War of the Three Powers started. These prototypes included the Reaper, a heavier Sickle that could attack air units and jump but lose its legs upon landing, the Mortar Cycle, a sidecar motorcycle equipped with a long range mortar that was decently effective against structures and can clear out structures using Molotov Cocktails, and the Grinder, a tractor that uses tungsten-coated grinders to rip naval vessels, vehicles, and structures apart. All of these prototypes proved very useful and gave the Soviet Underground more unorthodox strategies on top of their conventional battle tactics. Gallery Red Alert Series Soviet Flag.jpeg Category:Video Game Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Strategic